


Beautiful world

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Modern Era, OTP Feels, Photographer Ikari Shinji, Random Encounters, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, Side Story, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Time Loop, World War II
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Secuela de mi fic"UNEHRE"para intentar sanar las heridas y darle un cierre definitivo y menos doloroso a esa trágica historia.Los amantes de estrellas cruzadas están destinados a amarse profundamente, separarse en dolorosas circunstancias y reencontrarse únicamente para volver a pasar por lo mismo. Shinji y Kaworu están atrapados en un ciclo repetitivo sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo, regresando a la vida en incontables ocasiones, una y otra vez.Esta vez las cosas serían diferentes, ellos se lo merecían.---[AU] Reencarnación.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, 碇シンジ/渚カヲル
Kudos: 17





	Beautiful world

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [UNEHRE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973515) by [TabrisXX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX). 



> Historia inspirada por la canción _Leuchtfeuer_ del grupo de rock gótico alemán _Illuminate_. Las letras que aparecen en partes del fic son de esa música.  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNNcLFuvo1w>

**Agosto 9, 2015.**

Lo habían enviado desde Tokyo a Nagasaki para cubrir y fotografiar un importante evento. Pero no se trataba de un evento cualquiera sino de la conmemoración de los 70 años del segundo bombardeo atómico sobre Japón; aquel que en 1945 destruyó la ciudad y acabó con la vida de muchísimas personas inocentes.

Por alguna razón desconocida, a Shinji Ikari siempre le resultó muy impactante y conmovedor todo lo relacionado con la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Casi siempre terminaba llorando cuando veía documentales sobre aquel suceso o cuando leía testimonios de personas que lograron sobrevivir a tan cruel episodio que azotó a la humanidad ya hace tantos años.

Su corazón se sentía inusualmente inquieto cada vez que eso sucedía. Era algo demasiado extraño que Shinji no alcanzaba a comprender; experimentaba una suerte de sensación demasiado real cuando observaba fotografías de oficiales Nazis de las SS luciendo aquellos impresionantes e inconfundibles uniformes. Lo mismo le pasaba cuando miraba imágenes de los campos de concentración y exterminio y de las personas encerradas allí.

Era como un déjà vu al que no hallaba sentido alguno, no podía relacionar absolutamente nada, parecían flashes que invadían su mente en una fracción de segundo y acababan diluyéndose de forma instantánea.

Esas cosas tan extrañas venían sucediéndole desde que era un niño, sin embargo jamás se lo contó a nadie. Temía que lo trataran de demente o algo por el estilo. A la fecha, que contaba con 22 años de edad, todo seguía igual para él.

Ikari era un fotógrafo profesional y trabajaba para una revista de lanzamiento mensual. Lo asignaron para cubrir los eventos relacionados con el 70º aniversario del bombardeo de la ciudad de Nagasaki y aceptó sin dudarlo; algo le decía que quizás allí encontraría alguna respuesta a tantos años de incertidumbre.

No se equivocó. La hora prometida había llegado, el destino decidió darle una nueva oportunidad, a él y a su alma gemela, su complemento, su otra mitad. A aquel otro ser que estaba a punto de encontrar, alguien que sí lo recordaba a la perfección y lo estuvo esperando pacientemente para reunirse.

\---

Cuando todo terminó, Shinji volvió a su hotel y se dispuso a enviar por e-mail a la redacción de la revista algunas de las fotografías que tomó durante la cobertura del evento. Luego decidió tomar un baño y se preparó para salir esa noche a dar un paseo por la ciudad. 

Como en su trabajo le dieron un par de días para estar en Nagasaki antes de regresar a Tokyo, quiso aprovechar para salir un poco. Por algún motivo le incomodaba el encierro y sentía una extraña ansiedad, algo lo llamaba para que fuera en su búsqueda cuanto antes.

—¿De dónde proviene esa melodía? -se preguntó mientras se dejaba guiar únicamente por su instinto y por el sonido de un piano que estaba seguro lo llamaba-

En su cabeza resonaba esa melancólica canción, una que hasta ese momento desconocía hasta que de pronto y sin saber cómo, la recordó. A medida que sus pies lo guiaban hasta su siguiente parada, comenzó a entonarla sin poderse explicar cómo sabía el idioma alemán.

 _Und so weit hast Du mich nun gebracht_ (Y hasta aquí me has traído ahora)

 _Ich bin nur noch ein Herbstblatt in den Winden_ (Solo soy una hoja de otoño en el viento)

 _Die Kraft läßt nach, die Sinne schwinden_ (El poder disminuye, los sentidos desaparecen)

 _Dein Duft umgibt mich wie die finstre Nacht_ (Tu aroma me rodea como la oscura noche)

—Bienvenido, Shinji -una cálida voz que le resultaba tan familiar lo saludó y detuvo de inmediato sus pasos- Por fin estás aquí.

El castaño comenzó a buscar al dueño de aquella voz con desesperación a medida que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y sus ojos empezaban a escocer; una emoción inexplicable lo consumía por completo. Lo había añorado tanto tiempo, tantos años, tantas vidas. Cuando al fin lo comprendió, su ser entero se regocijó cuando sus ojos finalmente encontraron a quien buscaban. 

_No podía estar equivocado. Era él._

Nunca en su vida Shinji había tenido semejante certeza y su mundo sucumbió ante aquella presencia. Ese hermoso albino de ojos carmín estaba de nuevo frente a él.

No consiguió contener ya sus lágrimas, rompió en llanto y corrió a su encuentro. En el momento que los brazos ajenos lo estrecharon con fuerza, lo recordó absolutamente todo.

—¡¡¡Karl!!! -exclamó Shinji provocando el desconcierto ajeno, seguido de un leve sonrojo- ¡¡¡Karl, eres tú!!!

—¡¡¡Karl!!! -exclamó Shinji provocando el desconcierto ajeno, seguido de un leve sonrojo- ¡¡¡Karl, eres tú!!!

El albino acabó sonriendo y aferrándose más al otro mientras suavemente prosiguió aquella misma canción.

 _Dein starrer Blick er streift die kahlen Zimmerwände_ (Tu mirada fija roza las paredes desnudas de la habitación)

 _Ich lieg vor Dir, berühre Deine Haut_ (Me acuesto ante ti, toco tu piel)

 _Stürzen will ich mich in Tiefen ohne Ende_ (Quiero hundirme en las profundidades sin fin)

 _Ganz in Dir will ich mich nun verliern_ (Quiero perderme completamente en ti)

Era como si únicamente ellos dos existieran en ese momento en todo el universo.

El joven Ikari se encontraba como en un estado shock que no le permitía canalizar sus emociones tan rápido. Todos aquellos recuerdos habían regresado de golpe, haciendo que su mente se convirtiera en un completo caos. No podía más que sentir una angustia asfixiante, llorar con desesperación y aferrarse al cuerpo de aquel muchacho albino que lo abrazaba de forma afectuosa y también echaba algunas lágrimas, aunque en su caso eran de alegría y de alivio.

—Sabía que vendrías, Shinji. Estuve esperando por ti durante mucho tiempo.

El castaño se apartó de él y lo miró con sorpresa para luego empezar a tocar el rostro ajeno; deseaba asegurarse de que ese momento era real y no se trataba de un sueño o de una ilusión, necesitaba comprobarlo como fuera.

—Por favor, dime que no estoy soñando -pidió con voz suplicante- ¡Dime que esto no es solo producto de mi imaginación!

Todavía lo veía con los ojos aún llorosos y una expresión que denotaba confusión y nerviosismo pero confiaba en que sus sentidos no le engañaban. Su tacto podía sentir la suavidad de las mejillas ajenas a la par que se veía reflejado en esos ojos de color sangre que brillaban de emoción al contemplarlo de nuevo.

—Estoy aquí contigo -sonrió el albino- Y si es un sueño, es real y tangible.

—¿Entonces en verdad eres tú, Karl Lorenz? -preguntó Ikari mientras ahondaba en sus recuerdos- Aquel oficial de las SS que me mantuvo en cautiverio todo el tiempo que duró la guerra hasta que...--

Shinji no pudo terminar de decirlo; el otro se lo impidió colocando dos de sus dedos sobre los labios para que no continuara hablando pero se lo confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Así es, Shinji -se acercó un poco más a él hasta que sus frentes quedaron unidas- Fui esa persona que recuerdas pero ya no lo soy. No esta vez. Ahora mi nombre ahora es Kaworu Nagisa, pero sí, fui Karl Lorenz en mi vida anterior.

—Kaworu -murmuró el otro- ¿Eso quiere decir qué nosotros...--?

—Hemos renacido para encontrarnos de nuevo. Esta vez en un mundo diferente y con vidas pacíficas.

—¡No puedo creerlo! -pronunció Ikari y sus ojos volvieron a nublarse a causa de las lágrimas aunque necesitaba expresar esas cosas que todavía parecían atormentar su alma- Me sentía tan triste y desolado la última vez que estuvimos juntos. Te juro que no quería morir de esa manera pero no teníamos opción. No quería separarme de ti ni que me dejaras. Yo... yo a pesar de todo, te amaba y anhelaba poder ser feliz a tu lado, por eso no me fui cuando quisiste enviarme a Suiza y...--

—No sufras más por eso, Shinji -Nagisa comenzó a secar sus lágrimas mientras le regalaba una sonrisa gentil- Estaba en nuestro destino que volviera a suceder. Tú y yo todavía tendremos que vivir muchas vidas, algunas tristes, otras trágicas y otras felices, como esta que nos tocó ahora.

Shinji entendió en ese preciso momento las razones por las que nunca consiguió entablar ninguna relación sentimental con nadie más. Es decir, jamás se había enamorado en toda su vida porque posiblemente su corazón ya sabía que tenía dueño y solo estaba aguardando el momento indicado para reencontrarse con él.

—Ya veo. Pero dime algo, Kaworu -lo observó aún bastante extrañado por todo lo que acontecía- ¿Por qué tenemos recuerdos tan lúcidos? ¿Por qué todavía me duelen tanto?

—Probablemente es para que sepamos valorar esta nueva oportunidad -aseveró el otro- También para que veamos cuan afortunados hemos sido después de una vida pasada llena de atrocidades, renacimos para estar juntos sin que nada nos lo impida.

—Ya veo -replicó Shinji y sonrió por fin- Es así como tenía que suceder.

—Así es -el otro tomó una de las manos de su querido chico y la besó con delicadeza- Nuestras almas estuvieron esperando este instante justo desde que se separaron la última vez en aquel horrible sótano.

—¿Entonces vendrás conmigo? ¿Vamos a poder permanecer juntos ahora?

—Sí, Shinji. Iré contigo a donde tú quieras -guiñó un ojo para después acercarse y besarlo, siendo inmediatamente correspondido por el castaño-

 _Und Feuer wird zu Wasser, wird zu Wein_ (Y el fuego se convierte en agua, se convierte en vino)

 _Wenn ich Deine Lippen nun berühre_ (Tocando tus labios ahora)

 _Ich schon den Sturm an meinen Schwingen spüre_ (Ya siento el vendaval en mis alas)

 _Und Dein Kuß wird die Narkose sein_ (Y tu beso será la anestesia)

—Shinji... -murmuró el albino con los labios pegados contra los ajenos-

—¿Dime?

—¡Te amo! Esta vez definitivamente voy a hacerte feliz.

Shinji sonrió y unas lágrimas fugaces escaparon de sus ojos, solo que en esta ocasión eran debido a la felicidad que experimentaba.

—Esta vez será para siempre. También te amo, Kaworu.

Volvieron a unir sus ansiosos labios en un apasionado y cálido beso largamente anhelado. Sus almas se encontraron de nuevo y ellos no desaprovecharían la chance que el destino les volvía a dar, exactamente 70 años después de su último adiós.

**FIN**


End file.
